super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America vs Solid Snake
Description Captain America vs Solid Snake is a hypothetical DEATH BATTLE by Nightshadow012 by pitting two of the greatest soldiers in existence against each other. Interlude Wiz: Perfection, it is a perplexing concept, and men have had many attempts in achieving it. Even though the attempt at creating the perfect fighter may not have yielded flawless results... Boomstick: The results were nonetheless impressive! Wiz: Captain America, the star-spangled soldier of the avengers. Boomstick: And Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon armor and skill, to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Captain America Wiz: Captain America is a living example of how sheer willpower can achieve miracles, and how a veteran hero can utilize nothing but his experience to go toe-to-toe against impossible odds. Boomstick: Donning a uniform complete with stars and stripes, Captain America is a symbol of freedom and justice. Not to mention... being a BADA$$! Wiz: Before he was the muscular hero he is today, he was Steven Rogers, a scrawny kid who wishes to join the army and serve his country during the second world war. He had many illnesses like asthma and scarlet fever, and he was rejected from every single military organization. Boomstick: Considering how weak and tiny he was back then, I'm not surprised. Wiz: However, Dr. Abraham Eskin found his willpower to be impressive, and he considered Rogers to be the perfect test subject for an unprecedented super soldier project. Eskin found the goodness in Rogers' heart, and he told Rogers that the weak man knows the true value of power. Boomstick: After being injected with some mystery juice... Wiz: Serum. Boomstick: Whatever. Rogers lived! And he became extremely muscular, complete with pectorals and a six-pack. Is that supposed to make other men jealous? Wiz: Don't know, don't care. Boomstick: The experiment enhanced Rogers' body, and he was then capable of amazing feats. Wiz: The serum allowed Steve's body to reach peak physical conditions. With his new body, Steve can run a mile in a minute as well as bench pressing about 1,100 pounds. Boomstick: Holy cow! Wiz: But the officials decided that Rogers was most fit as the US army poster boy. Boomstick: Oh come on! That's just nonsense! Wiz: He donned a circus costume fit will all the features of the American flag, red white and blue along with stars and stripes, and he starred in movies and theatrical performances as the "Star-spangled man with a plan." Boomstick: Or "Captain America" for short. Wiz: One day, his childhood best friend and partner, James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes has been kidnapped, and Steve ignored his duties as a performer and set out to rescue his friend as well as the howling commandos and many other soldiers held captive. Boomstick: And then boom! There was no more of that HYDRA base left while all the soldiers got back safe and sound. Wiz: Captain America was later frozen in ice for nearly seven decades after having to crash land in the Red Skull's bomber. He was then found, greeted by a completely different, modern New York. He was also made leader of the Avengers when Loki first came, attempting to conquer the world. Boomstick: Nice. Anyway, Captain America still dons his signature, patriotic uniform made of lightweight titanium and kevlar that is resistant to fire. Even though he carried firearms during the war, he no longer does. Wiz: In fact, nowadays his most utilized weapon as well as means for defense is his famed shield. Composed of proto-adamantium and vibranium, the shield is reportedly indestructible. It can block HYDRA troops's disintegration gun without receiving any damage whatsoever. Cap can use his shield as a thrown weapon, too. He can utilize his shield to hit multiple targets, and the shield would ricochet off practically any surface with nearly no loss in velocity. Cap can use this skill thanks to his super-soldier mind that allows him to have faster reflexes as well as precise calculation of trajectory. Boomstick: Cap is fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire, strong and skilled enough to go toe-to-toe against the likes of Dr. Doom and Wolverine, and he is tough enough to survive being impaled with a knife and then resume the fight as if nothing had happened. Wiz: Although hardly anyone knows this, but Captain America has a very minor healing factor. This is how he shakes off minor wounds as if nothing happens. However, he could not survive life-threatening wounds or things like complete disintegration. The super soldier serum inside of him not only ensures extremely fast metabolism, but it also prevents the formation of lactic acids in his body. No matter how dynamic he gets, he will never get tired. Boomstick: Cap once fought one of Justin Hammer's robots that is complete with all the features of the every single avenger: Thor, Iron Man, the Hulk and Hawkeye. Captain America was the only one who was capable of defeating it by himself because he trains with his teammates every day, and he knows their habits, inside out. Wiz: In a sense, Captain America could take down all the Avengers even if they were to just gang up on him. Oh, actually, he did upon his awakening. Boomstick:' Oh, did you know that one time he gave Galactus a punch to the jaw? It doesn't matter what is said about him, Cap is a great superhero and a great character.' Wiz: Even if he was designed to be the perfect human, Cap more or less shares some weaknesses with any mortal man. His uniform is not fully knife-proof or bullet proof. Sure, he can take a minor cut and keep going without any problems, but he can still be injured by weapons like any other mortal man. However, Captain America understands his weaknesses, and being the expert strategist he is, he is capable of discovering the weakness of his opponents and perceive the best plan of offensive as well as defense in a very short time. Boomstick: Even though sometimes he can be overconfident of his abilities, Captain America goes toe-to-toe against some of the most diabolical villains like Dr. Doom and even Thanos, so I guess experience does count. Wiz: Captain America may just be the most patriotic superhero who ever lived. Captain America: The day I fall to the likes of you is the day I turn in my shield. Solid Snake Wiz: His name is simply "David", and he was destined to become the successor to the greatest soldier who ever lived. Boomstick: Because he was cloned from him. Wiz: David joined the Green Berets as a teenager, and later on, the CIA, the US army and finally, Fox hounds. Boomstick: This is where his stealth and assassination techniques earned him the nickname "Solid Snake". Wiz: He was trained by his "father", or the very man he was cloned from, the BIG BOSS. Solid Snake's first mission as a member of Fox Hounds was to take down a machine called the "Metal Gear". Boomstick: Snake destroyed the Metal Gear and found out that Big Boss was apparently the one leading the enemies. So he decided to kill Big Boss. Wiz: Snake had had enough and decided to retire. But even after killing Big Boss, there was still a dire, perceivable threat. The metal gears keep on appearing, and with him being the one behind the whole thing, it could've been inferred that Big Boss lived even after what happened. Snake knew that his presence was required to take down the threat, yet again. Boomstick: Luckily, as the most popular character of Metal Gear, he is extremely skilled. Snake once piloted a Metal Gear Rex and fought a Metal Gear Ray with it, which was a heavier and superior model than the Rex. Wiz: Even though Snake's mastery of stealthy infiltrations is what earned him his nickname, he is also an expert on weapons and can pretty much use any weaponry. Despite this, he preferrs to carry with him only the weapons he need to finish the job. Boomstick: Snake carries a Ruger Mark II pistol with tranquilizer darts to, well, tranquilize targets. He has another handgun called the 1911 Operator, which is arguably one of the best handguns ever. He's got a stun knife that is not only a stabbing weapon, but it also doubles as a taser. Snake combines his weaponry with his brutal move set combining both martial arts as well as knife handling skills. Wiz: Snake's stealthy, so he also wears a suit that can be used as camo, keeping him out of sight. Not even Gecko Bots from Metal Gear can find Snake in his camo. Snake also has a high-tech eyepatch called the Solid Eye to keep him informed of his surroundings. He was also injected with nano machines to enhance his performance and toughness. Finally, he is famous for utilizing a cardboard box on missions that require absolute stealth and silence. Boomstick: How no one finds him underneath the box is beyond us. How does he even fit in there? Wiz: Despite his... eccentric choice for camouflage, Snake is also surprisingly tough for a normal human being. When being bombarded with microwaves... And just in case I'm still not clear with this, Boomstick, no one was throwing microwaves at him, he was in an actual, gigantic microwave. In this situation, a normal person's skin would completely deteriorate in two or three seconds, but Snake lasted more than three minutes. Also, his solid eye survived for two minutes while his nano machines were made intact throughout the entire experience! Boomstick: That's... Holy cow... Wiz: However, it turns out that nano machines and cloning did not mix, so Snake aged rapidly, and now he suffers from heart problems as well as seizures. And even though he survived the whole microwave thing, his suit can only protect him so much from knives, and a well-placed bullet can take his life like any mortal man. Boomstick: Still, old or not, you can always count on Solid Snake to get the job done. Solid Snake: Piece of cake! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE It's noon. A metal gear Rex appears in the middle of the city, and Solid Snake draws his pistol. As the Rex approaches Snake, he was about to make his move, but a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier appears. A hatch opens, and a figure in red, white and blue appears. Captain America jumps down at the Rex without a parachute, and he straight up destroyed the Rex using his shield with only four precise hits. Cap then jumps down on the ground, buffering by doing a somersault as he lands. Solid Snake puts down his pistol, but then aims his pistol at Captain America. Cap looks at Snake, and Snake looks unhappy. Snake: That was my target. Cap: I'm sorry, did I take away your contract? Snake spits and enters a combat stance. Snake: You'll pay for this. Captain America readies his shield, he stares at his opponent. FIGHT! Cap throws his shield, Snake fails to catch it, but he blocks the shield flash. Snake fires his pistol twice, but the shield ends up back in Cap's hands. Cap blocks the two bullets, and he jumps up to attack Snake with his shield. Snake blocks the attack and draws his stun knife. Snake is ready to fight up close. Cap readies his shield. Snake slashes his knife twice, Cap counters with a straight punch, a low kick and he was going to finish the combo with a mid-range shield slash, but Snake took advantage of that, and he stabbed Cap's wrist with his knife and shocked Cap. Cap groaned, but he's fine. Snake punches Cap twice, Cap tries to fight back, but Snake suplexes Cap on the ground. Snake tries to grab Cap's shield, but Cap stands up and uppercuts Snake with his shield. Snake falls to the ground, and he fires his pistol twice, Cap charges at Snake with his shield, ramming Snake against a wall. Cap is about to finish it off when Snake steps on Cap's foot hard. Cap groans, but Snake kept going. He karate chopped Cap in the neck, Cap stumbles back. Snake continues to use his knife while Cap moves to a more defensive strategy. After a multitude of attempted slashes, Cap found an opening that he took advantage of and he punches Snake with his shield on his right arm. Cap: Hyper... Charging... Stars! Cap tries to ram Snake again with the shield, but when he hit the wall, There was no sight of Snake. Cap's confused, and he looks around him, only to see no one. Suddenly, someone kicks Cap in the back, Cap turns around, still no one. Cap receives two more punches in the back. A pistol's fired, and Cap quickly backflips to dodge the bullets. A sizzling sound is heard, and Cap readies his shield once again. It's Snake's stun knife, Cap blocks it until something stabs Cap just below the chest. Cap's tasered with the stun knife. He shakes it off and grits his teeth. Cap's shield takes a few more punches before Cap fights back. Cap does a flip kick and he charges at the wall, except this time, instead of ramming against the wall, he has the edge of his shield against the wall. The edge hit someone. It was Snake. His camo stopped working, and he was bleeding from his stomach because Cap hit him way too hard. Cap then stands on his hands, kicked Snake in the jaw with both his feet, and then he jumps up as Snake gets launched into the air, Cap stands up and jumps as Snake goes airborne, and he presses his shield against Snake's body, crushing him as the two hit the ground. Snake gurgles and closes his eyes. Cap looks at the fallen metal gear, then at Snake. Cap: It doesn't exactly make me happy to take down a fellow soldier. Captain America puts down his shield and looks up at the sky. KO! Analysis Boomstick: Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAKE?!!? Wiz: Because of Solid Snake's technology, firearms and stealth, he was able to hang in there despite Captain America's clearly superior speed, strength, durability, defense, martial arts capability as well as experience. Boomstick: The difference is indeed rather clear. Snake's a tough one, but his weapons were no use against Captain America's shield. Wiz: If Snake were to win, his trump card would've been his stealth suit. But seeing how Captain America is very aware of his surroundings and can dodge point blank gunfire, Snake had no chance to put Captain America down with a single bullet. If he was to sneak past Captain America and kill him up close, he might as well have given up on his stealth suit and just pointed the gun at Cap's head. Boomstick: Not only is Cap more formidable than he looks, he fights gods and mad sociopaths, like, at least once every week. He knows exactly how to fight, and his keen awareness and reflexes eventually gave him the means to counter anything that Snake can throw at him. Wiz: And his observation skills and skills as a strategist was able to discover a pattern in Snake's attacks, leaving the victory rather straightforward. Boomstick: What a crushing defeat! Wiz: The winner is Captain America. Captain America: +Stronger +Faster +More durable +Extreme defense(shield counters anything that can be thrown at him) +Reflexes allows him to dodge bullets(acrobatic) +Better martial art capabilities Solid Snake: +Better weaponry +Stealth +Better Technology NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ???: Nya ha nya ha nya ha! Nah, I'm bored. A kusarigama hits the walls. A girl in black meets Taokaka's eyes... The girl has a black bow on her head... Category:Death Battles Category:'Comics vs Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles